


The Guardian Is My Beacon

by RoseKnightRed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Liam, Flashbacks, Guardian Stiles Stilinski, Hiatus, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Alternating, Roxy (dog?), Spoilers, season 5, tags will be added as i update, things are going to get dark, this is how i'm coping with s5 okay?, ♥
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseKnightRed/pseuds/RoseKnightRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo felt the pull to Beacon Hills long before the nemeton was awoken. He felt it from the moment he was bitten, maybe even the moment he left. The nemeton's awakening and the events that followed only strengthened the pull. When he learned of the pack responsible, his friends back home, and the rumors surrounding them; Theo knew the nemeton wasn't his beacon. One of its guardians, one with a corrupted soul so much like his own, was.  </p><p>------------------</p><p>A.K.A. = What was going through my head this season and where I'm gonna make it go regardless of what happens in cannon.</p><p>------------------</p><p>Update: Okay so not only did 5x09 fucked with me a bit but a lots been going on lately so I'll be coming back to this later on some time. ♥~ Love y'all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As peaceful as the night felt, as silent as the water carried the single lily to his sister, as still as the trees stood, Theo knew he was being followed. Expected; looked forward to, even.

He tried to maintain his somber appearance when he heard a small crash, his follower must have fallen in that hole a few yards back. Years of lacrosse and little league but still as graceful as a gazelle. _A newborn gazelle, who hasn't figured out the finer things in life like gravity and muscle movement._

The wind had picked up just enough for Theo to smell Stiles closer in proximity than he remember the hole being, accompanied by another scent. _'A wolf, but not Scott. So the uncoordinated human managed to avoid a hole but not the wolf?'_ Theo's internal grin almost slipped out once again. He's have to be careful or something might just happen and make him fucking giggle. Stiles always was one of the few to elicit such a reaction.

He almost felt bad when Stiles noticed what he was doing. Almost. Theo couldn't afford to keep Stiles suspicious of him though, as right as he was to be and as fun as it was to have his attention. He'd have to find a way to shift the human's attention onto someone else, unfortunately. Stiles was just too thorough for anyone's good.

Theo could vividly remember a time back in the second grade, before Scott was as big a part of their lives, when he asked Mr. Stilinski what the word 'fuck' meant after overhearing it at the park. The man was vague and talked them in circles. Stiles had to learn his ability so say so much yet never say anything from somewhere. Though Theo gave up and decided it wasn't worth figuring out, Stiles on the other hand saw the lack of answers as a challenge and went into super-focus. By the time Theo's parents came to pick him up that day, Stiles had: distracted his father, hacked the computer in the study, and got Theo his answer; as well as both scaring their minds and awakening a new curiosity. It too a month for them to share a kiss and break into giggles at the memory of the videos, promising to try again when they were older and might have gained any insight as to what the big deal was.

Theo wondered if Stiles remembered the promise. He certainly wasn't apposed to the thought.

Following the pair back down their path, he decided to try his hand while Stiles was alone. Or, away from Scott, at least.

Theo jumped into the middle of the path from his vantage point high in the tree, "What are you guys doing?"

The young beta was immediately on alert and growling at Theo, who cautiously raised his hands to show he meant no harm. Or to give the illusion at least. "Woah," Theo eyed the beta, "Why do i get the feeling this guy's tougher than he looks?"

"Only when we let him off his leash," Stiles weakly sassed while gently holding the wolf back.

"Stiles," Theo began, putting on an innocent charming smile, "We were in little league together. Why are you so suspicious of me?" which Theo would admit actually hurt some.

Stiles hesitated, clearly trying not to follow the rabbit into the hole that was memory lane. "Because of these," he finally reviled, handing over a pair of documents he had been holding. "One's a speeding ticket signed by your dad eight years ago, the other one's a signature on a transfer paper to Beacon High. They're different."

"Huh," Theo looked through the papers, trying to keep a scowl from showing. "Yeah," he had to agree, "They do look a little different." _Of course Stiles would find something already. Of course._

"No," Stiles was getting noticeably more frustrated, "They're totally different, signed by two different people."

"So my dad's not my dad?" Theo tried to laugh it off. Things could digress rapidly if he wasn't careful. "What? Like, he's an impostor?"

The pup cut in with an unnecessary retort, "Something like that."

Silence followed as Theo folds papers back up. He would have to divert Stiles's suspicions sooner rather than later, especially if he already had someone equally suspicious.

"Who do you think I am?" Theo let sense of defeat seep into his tone.

"We don't know yet," Stiles sounded just as stuck.

"Want me to give you a DNA sample or something?" Theo tried to bring the atmosphere back up. Not adverse to actually doing so, his mind was already conjuring up ways he'd like to go about the idea.

"No, I don't have anything from forth grade to match it to," Stiles might have been thinking the same things as Theo if the slight pheromones he'd suddenly released were any indication.

More silence followed with the pup (What was his name again?) more than likely trying to avoid what was being registered by his nose.

"You know Stiles, I came back here for Scott," Theo hated the hurt he saw slip in Stiles's for a brief a moment before it was quickly cover up again. "But I also came back for you," he admitted, paying even closer attention to Stiles's reaction. "Someone like you. Someone who's willing to walk into the woods in the middle of the night to protect his friends." He didn't much care for what the pup (Liam, was his name?) thought but he wasn't stupid enough to risk Stiles being on any side but his own. Theo'd always admired that about the boy. His loyalty, strength, tenacity, adaptability; his moral flexibility. "I don't have anyone like that," Theo spoke what might be the most honest thought he had. "Scott does. You all do," the second part directed to Liam. "I know I'm in the right place. I'm meant to be here," he spoke with growing conviction, "I'm meant to be a part of this pack." _'I'm meant to be near you.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this back when the episode aired but pushed it to the side for a bit. My thominho fic it taking priority in my allotted writing time but I do still have plans for this one. (I just may not update regularly.)
> 
> Any ideas, critiques, ect are always welcome and remember; although it's tempting and might apear to solve something, taking a hammer to anyone's hand should be a last last resort and even then try to avoid the temptation for there are still consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiking back to his jeep with Liam traipsing along behind him, Stiles had to wonder when the tables had turned.

When did Theo become the suspect?

When did Scott become the one he was protecting?

When did Stiles need to be told by Scott to give Theo a chance?

So much had changed since in those seven years since fourth grade. And Stiles had let it change. Stiles had gotten comfortable. Or as comfortable as one could get in Beacon Hills.

Was this related to what he'd told Malia about sticking together?

Why he so afraid of losing them?

Because he'd lost Theo, once?

Is that why he became a suspect?

_Because Stiles couldn't risk getting him back only to lose him one day?_

Stiles fought off slipping away into his memories by focusing on just walking. Getting back to his jeep. Dropping Liam off at the school. Thinking of what to say to Scott when he asks about tonight. Digest what Theo had said.

_"Want me to give you a DNA sample or something?"_

_'May when we're older we'll learn what all the fuss is about,' a young Theo pretends to joke but is betrayed by the hope in his eyes. Hope mirroring Stiles's own. Another kiss, or five, before the boys have to reluctantly untangle from each other under the roots of a tree Claudia would take them to. A tree later known as a Nemeton._

Stiles knew he'd been blushing so when he saw Scott's bike by his jeep he kept a straight face and ignored the knowing look. Or thought-to-be knowing look. Scott didn't actually know what he thought he knew. Stiles just never corrected him after all these years. It shouldn't have even mattered. They never thought they'd see him again. Stiles had mourned the loss. Scott barely knew him. Them.

"Find anything?" _Was he smug right now?_

"Nope," Stiles settled on before continuing on to the jeep. The one constant in his life to some extent; he wasn't going to abandon her.

"I fell in a hole," he could hear Liam trying to navigate the tension. And it wasn't like he was wrong.

"It was the bridge where his sister died wasn't it?" Scott asked as if it was just another detail. As if he hadn't been involved in her being there in the first place.

_As if Stiles hadn't let him talk them out of going to look for her._

~*~

_"Maybe she just needed some space and will come back when she's ready?" always the optimist Scott._

_"But something's not adding up, Scott," Stiles didn't know why he bothered with the stray that helped Theo when he couldn't._

Because he helped Theo when he couldn't.

_"What if she gets lost," Stiles tried a new approach._

_"She's not going to get lost. Now let's get back to the puppy I found!" Scott's only concern for the not-a-puppy stray that looked like it wanted to eat him but was muzzled and heavily sedated. It didn't seem to mind Theo or himself, as evident be the sleeping Theo next to him, but Scott was determined to win it over. He was going to get himself killed with his care-free naive determination, and Stiles doesn't really know if he minds that._

~*~

"Yes it was. Very embarrassing. So we're gonna be leaving now," Stiles was a little clipped, breaking himself out of the past.

The jeep wouldn't start.

"Son of a," Stiles wanted to be anywhere but here. Anywhere."Liam. Do me a favor and get in the car and turn the ignition when I say," he got out to look under the hood."

"Stiles," Scott followed.

"Just give me a sec," he dismissed. "Try it!" he yelled to Liam."

The jeep still doesn't start, to Stiles's growing discomfort.

"Stiles," Scott adds a little more force to his name, like a concerned alpha. Like he could even be Stiles's alpha. That's never been their dynamic and it never will be.

"Yes. Okay? We followed him out here. What do you want me to say? That I'm a stalker? Huh? That I'm crazy? Totally paranoid? None of this is new information!" Stiles tried to keep himself in check, it wasn't exactly easy. Things had been precarious between them for a while now.

"Not even going to try at least giving him the benefit of the doubt?"

_'Oh that is so not the problem here. It's kind of the opposite.'_

"I give people the benefit of the doubt," Stiles pointed out, "I've given a lot of benefit to a lot of people."

_'Including you.'_

"Like Derek?" Scott thought he was making a point, "Kira? Liam?"

"I was right about Peter," Stiles just wasn't going to say he thought Peter had a point, too. "Try it again!" he called to Liam again before, "Ya know. I bet you still think there's something about him that can be saved."

"Maybe," _always the optimist Scott._

"TRY IT AGAIN!" Stiles wanted out of this conversation, A.S.A.P.

"Why can't you trust anyone?"

_'Did he really have to ask that?'_

"Because you trust everyone!" Stiles directs his anger on the jeep instead of Scott and is rewarded with pain in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks, like the answer's probably 'yes' but he wants to make sure.

"Fine," Stiles miraculously does not sneer.

"You could have broken it," Scott reprimands.

"It's not broken," Stiles tiredly reassures.

"Let me see it."

"I'm fine."

"Let me see it," again with concerned force.

Stiles concedes and watches as Scott takes his pain; wondering which pain he's taking and taking a slight pleasure, not unlike phantom pleasure from the nogitsune, at him taking any of his pain at all.

When Stiles pulls his hand back to contemplate the phantom sensation, his jeep roars to life.

~*~

_"We were in little league together."_

Stiles's mind ran away with him once he was finally alone.

_"But I also came back for you." 'I miss you.'_

Alone.

_"Why are you so suspicious of me?"_

'Because I'm suspicious of myself.'

_"I don't have someone like that." 'I don't have you anymore.'_

'Neither do I.'

_"I'm meant to be a part of this pack." 'I'm meant to be near you.'_

'Is this even a pack?'

 _"Who do you think I am?" 'What happened to_ us _?'_

_"What happened to 'us', Stiles?" a young Theo cried to Stiles before they had to say goodbye, "Who are 'we'?"_

_"Who are 'we', Stiles?" the nogitsune mocked._

'Who are you?'

'Are you real?'

'Who am I?'

 _"Who are we,_ now _?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of ideas in my head and I'm sorry if it gets in the way of how it reads but feel free to send me your own ideas or theories (critiques, agreements, disagreements, pointers, ect). This week's episode _Requites Reading_ really kicked my brain into overdrive and I can't write it down fast enough or even be sure it all fits but I'm going to try, even if it means putting _Blood Red Foxes_ on hold.  <3


	3. Chapter 3

Theo shifted to his full wolf form once Stiles and Liam had been gone long enough but not too long as to lose them, letting his human mind wander and wolf take the reigns.

~*~

_"She's not going to get lost. Now let's get back to the puppy I found!" Theo heard Scott say while he pretended to still be asleep._

_When Theo fell asleep he'd been wedged protectively between Roxy, as Scott mentioned naming the dog, and Stiles. Now that he was awake, it was only Roxy next to him with Scott and Stiles coming back in from the another room._

_Scott went straight to Roxy, poking and trying to play, only to be growled at for disturbing her sleep. She didn't have much patience for the boy who could find good in anything from a shaken soda-can to Mr. Lahey, but neither did Stiles so that may be why she had a begrudging respect for the boy and in turn himself. Stiles did what he could to keep Scott from going too far and in return Roxy kept close to Theo._

_But Stiles wasn't doing anything about Scott; watching the boy with uncertainty and irritation, nothing new there, but with added... Worry? Apprehension? Conflict?_

_What had they gone out of the room to discuss?_

_And where was his sister? She was supposed to come over to watch them. Theo knew the McCall house was a little in the woods and further from their house than the Stilinski's but shouldn't she be here by now? Even if she had to walk since Scott told all their parents she could before even asking her if she wanted to._

_Theo hated the invisible weight he saw on Stiles's shoulders. The growing defeat despite his strength. Stiles may have ADD, ADHD, whatever it was his doctors were calling it this time, but he had good instincts and a terrifying attention to detail._

_Theo knew whatever was on Stiles's mind wasn't going away and he hated not being able to do anything for him. Hated how Scott dismissed him so easily. He like Scott to some extent, but he really was naive. That's why Theo wanted to befriend him. Return the favor of being there for him in the nurse's office by taking him under his wing and, by association, Stiles's. Theo knew the boy would get himself killed without them, and Stiles agreed._

_But that's all they'd agree'd on._

_Stiles wasn't willing to risk Theo for Scott._

_And Scott was willing to risk anything for anything, without even realizing it._

_But the blatant disregard of Stiles still confused him. Was it because Stiles didn't hide his opinions? Challenged him? Didn't bend to his whims and ideals when Scott wasn't willing to listen to his?_

_Theo thought Scott and Stiles's polarity would be good for them._

_But not ask the risk of Stiles._

_Never at the risk of Stiles._

_Theo was going to have to cut Scott loose._

_The only regret he'd have is leaving Roxy too, who tried snapping at Scott just to remember the muzzle but earn a smile from Stiles non-the-less._

~*~

Human mind coming back to the present in the hallway of the school, Theo could appreciate his wolf's sense of humor in following Liam to spook his friend, giving him the push he needed to tell his friend.

Stiles seemed to care for the pup and he seemed to follow Stiles's lead more than his 'True Alpha's. This and good instincts seem evident in his own suspicion of Theo, so Theo knew he'd need to get on his good side soon as well. He may even be a good fit to keep around.

~*~

_They were lost._

_Well not_ too _lost._

_They had a general idea which direction they should head in._

_But they lost Scott._

_Stiles would say that they didn't loose him, he'd run off on his own while Theo helped Stiles try to figure out what to do for dinner. They'd come back to the living room to find Scott had decided to take Roxy for a walk. Alone. At night. Just this side of in the woods. Without telling anyone. With a dog that just might kill him._

_Theo's death-grip on Stiles's hand may have been the only thing keeping him from face-palming hard enough to actually do some damage._

_As it was, Stiles just sighed and looked to Theo, asking what Theo wanted to do about the new development but already knowing what he'd say. Theo just returned a look with what he hoped were convincing big worried eyes and a lower lip quiver. It was settled._

_They would have to go find Scott._

_Stiles looked around the mess only a group of forth-graders could make and found the McCall's home phone. After calling his father's cell phone number he'd long since memorized, knowing he couldn't call his mom, and left a voice mail explaining what happened and what they were gonna do, the boys bundled up and headed out._

_They followed the only route Scott could have taken but found a mess of tracks as if there was a struggle. Roxy was a big dog and Scott wouldn't know how to keep her on a path, let alone keep her from chasing another animal if the multiple set of prints were to be considered. With a sinking feeling, Theo held onto Stiles hand with another death-grip and followed a little behind him; hiding behind him ever time he heard a strange noise._

_They walked for what felt like hours but might have only been one before spotting a familiar river and its bride. Finally knowing where they were, Stiles smiled and pulled Theo in its direction, pretending to race and pulling a giggle from Theo. Under the bridge was one of their favorite spots to play in the summer._

_As they got closer Theo heard another strange noise. Almost like a weak cry from some girl. Stiles was looking around at more tracks, having let go of each other to investigate a larger range, so Theo crept along up onto the bridge. And immediately lost his breathe._

_It was beautiful._

_There, in the water, was Theo's sister._

_Broken leg and loosing her grip on life._

_Skin blue under the moon light on the coldest night of the year._

_Theo knew he should try and do something. Feel sad, maybe. His sister was dying. Right before his very eyes._

_And it was beautiful._

_With the last of her energy she'd looked to the bridge and seen him. Locked eyes with him. Called to him._

_All he could do was smile as he watched the light leave her eyes. She became one with the water. A look of fear permanently tattooed on her face._

_Theo wanted to see more._

_He looked back to find Stiles watching him from a few trees away. Obviously out of view from the now dead body and watching Theo with a curious expression. Happy for whatever Theo was smiling at but not knowing what._

_Theo smiled brightly and waved him over. A voice in the back of his head fearing Stiles would be sick and think him sick for smiling being silenced by the louder voice reminding him Stiles was like himself and would enjoy the view even if just because Theo enjoyed it._

_He watched Stiles's face closely and knew, just knew, Stiles was seeing what he was seeing. His eyes focused, mouth partially agape and a tiny lick of his lips, fingers dancing as if to touch. Theo reached over and stilled those fingers by intertwining them with his own, sliding up next to Stiles and leaning his head on his shoulder._

_The moment was perfect._

_They were the only witnesses._

_This was theirs._

_This was for **them.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5x07 almost ruined what i already wrote but i like this version better anyway :) #SteoTrash  
> (I also have a scene rewrite for the episode in process but what started off as a quick smut-fic became 2000+ words of fluffly plot smut that may fit in this verse / maybe not, i'll still post it when it's finished)
> 
> I'd also been watching Hannibal all last week and Steo is looking preeeeeetty Hannigram to me <3  
> (I vote Malia be Abigail - Scott is totes Alana too)
> 
> Comments, critiques, ideas, theories, ect are always welcome~!


End file.
